1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being connected with a printed circuit board stably.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector capable of being connected with a printed circuit board includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving the terminals therein correspondingly. Each of the terminals has a soldering portion exposed out of the terminal groove for being soldered to the printed circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT).
However, the soldering portions of the terminals are exposed out of the terminal grooves for being soldered to the printed circuit board, but not fixed to the insulating housing, so they would likely be warped during soldered to the printed circuit board, which will influence the process of the SMT, and will result in an unstable connection between the conventional electrical connector and the printed circuit board.